In the related art, means or technology that gathers and analyzes equipment, data, and electronic records necessary for probing into the cause or investigation if there is if a crime or a legal dispute relating to a computer, such as unauthorized access or confidential information leakage, and that clarifies legal evidentiality has been suggested.
In particular, in a U.S. civil action, eDiscovery (electronic discovery) or the like is required, either the plaintiff or the defendant of the legal action is responsible for submitting associated digital information as evidence. For this reason, digital information recorded in a computer or a server should be submitted as evidence.
Presently, with rapid development and widespread use of IT and with most pieces of information created using a computer in business, a lot of digital information floods the company server.
For this reason, while preparing for submission of evidentiary materials to court, a mistake may be made where confidential digital information which is not necessarily associated with the legal action is included as an evidentiary material in the evidence disclosure. There may also be a problem in that confidential document information not associated with the legal action is submitted.
In recent years, technology relating to document information in a forensic system was suggested in PTL 1 to PTL 3. PTL 1 discloses a forensic system which designates a specific person from one or more users included in user information, only extracts digital document information accessed by the specific person based on access history information relating to the designated specific person, sets incidental information representing whether or not each document file of the extracted digital document information is associated with a legal action, and outputs the document file associated with the legal action based on the incidental information.
PTL 2 discloses a forensic system which displays recorded digital information, sets user identification information representing a plurality of document files are associated with any user among users included in user information, sets such that the set user identification information is recorded in a storage unit, designates one or more users, searches for a document file with the set user identification information corresponding to the designated user, sets incidental information representing whether or not the searched document file is associated with a legal action through a display unit, and outputs the document file associated with the legal action based on the incidental information.
PTL 3 discloses a forensic system which accepts the designation of at least one document file included in digital document information, accepts the language designation, to which a designated document file is translated, translates the designated document file in the designated language, extracts a common document file with the same content as the designated document file from the digital document information recorded in a recording unit, produces translation associated information representing that the extracted common document file is translated by incorporating the translation content of the translated document file, and outputs a document file associated with a legal action based on the translation associated information.